


Exodus

by gloster_meteor



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloster_meteor/pseuds/gloster_meteor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fighting isn't an option, sometimes all you can do is run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exodus

There had been a whirlwind of activity from the first moment they’d discovered the approaching ships on their long-range sensors. No one knew if the city had been noticed because of their recent ascension to the surface, or if the timing was simply coincidental. They hadn’t waited to find out; as soon as the strange ships had appeared—seemingly warships, with that level of armament and armor—the city had erupted into tightly-controlled chaos disguised as preparation.

It had taken the Knights’ constant effort to keep the general population in line, but they’d done it. Each and every mech who’d left Cybertron with them remembered how it had gone, before, and it was easier to organize a second exodus than it might have been.

The ships were pulled out of the hangars they’d been stored in for the past four million years. They’d been periodically inspected over the millennia in case of an event just like this one, and what little maintenance they required was promptly carried out.

The city’s population had come together to load them with the supplies and equipment necessary to reestablish themselves on another planet. They’d gathered up all the energon converters, collected the stores of rare alloys, packed up all of the essential medical equipment. Mining machinery, metalworking tools—everything they’d need to rebuild was loaded into the cargo holds. The database of what they’d stored of Cybertron’s arts and cultured had never been deleted from the ships’ databanks. It was a simple enough, if time-consuming, process to ready themselves for a second exodus.

It had only been a few orns, and it took just one more before all of the citizens had boarded, laden with their personal effects. Before they were ready to launch and leave the city that had been their home for millennia. Dai Atlas had hoped never to have to leave, never to have to uproot himself again, but that was not to be. Greater than his hope for stability was his hate of battle, and he would not order mechs under his protection to sacrifice themselves. Not like this.

So here Dai Atlas was, standing once more on the bridge of a ship headed away from a planet he’d come to call home. He allowed himself a drawn-out sigh and a long look at a rear-facing camera. He’d miss what they’d built on Theophany. It hadn’t been Cybertron, but it had been sanctuary, and he had come to like their existence there.

But it couldn’t last forever, and if he were honest with himself, he hadn’t expected it to. They’d search out a new, suitable planet, and rebuild. Life would go on. No one had been lost in the course of this exodus, and the planet had shielded their departure from the warship’s view. His people were safe, and that was all that truly mattered to him. There were habitable planets, and they would find them. They’d rebuild.

He turned back to the monitor charting their course. They were alive, and he would guide them onward.


End file.
